What You Mean to Me
by cldragon0E
Summary: After Never Now Soon to be re-name , The movie Billie is filmed and the girls for to the Pink and Lady GaGa concert where Tina plans on proposing to Bette, Alice finds her bride of honor and this is still a AMC Crossover
1. Chapter 1

_What You mean to me_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Reese Williams and Bianca would lying in bed and they been going strong as a couple despite Jenny's still in love with you fights. In their eighth month together they woke up and Miranda was ready for her mommies. Bianca and Reese would going to the Pink concert while Greenlee and Draco would going to babysit Miranda. Bette and Tina would going with Kit as the babysitter and Kit wanted to go but Sunset had other ideas for her. Jenny and Nikki had backstage passes since Pink was doing the soundtrack for the movie Billie. Bianca was taken a shower and Reese open the curtain then said, "I know you're in love with me." Bianca replied, "Reese I'm in love with you and I don't care if Jenny still cares, you're the only one I want." Bianca then turned around for Reese to bathe her and did it with a nice body wash all over her body and then kissed her body down. _

_Jenny just had a hell of a nightmare about something even more traumatic in her past…Jenny woke up and sat in the shower then Shane who was sleeping over saw Jenny in there. "Jenny." Shane said and Jenny responded, "Hi." "Are you okay?" Shane asked and Jenny responded, "Old nightmare." When Jenny left to be committed, she knew about the rape the first time and then there was the one before that. The one that Shane and Tina knew about now some would ask, why Tina? _

_**During Lez Girls Tina was going by Jenny's trailer and heard crying sounds, Tina rushed in and Jenny was having a nightmare, she woke up violent.. Jenny saw it was Tina and felt bad. After the usual exchange, "You have been very candid with me Tina. I've been raped twice and it was by a girl." Jenny said.**_

"_Have you told Nikki?" Shane asked and Jenny responded, "I don't know how she would respond about it. I never even told Bianca, what does that say? I can't trust people I love and fuck with this secret." Jenny opened the door and looked in to see Nikki sleeping. Jenny sat there and realizes that she really didn't know what she wanted. _


	2. Chapter 2

_What You mean to me_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Jenny was listening to I'm Not Dead from her C.D player and Shane was laughing at her because she danced like a white girl. Jenny stopped and continue, " I can't wait to see Lady Gaga, she's like mysterious and fucking hot. Then there's Pink who I know you love and is drooling over the fact that you can't see her glistening body." Shane flipped her off and Jenny turned back on._

_Tina was dancing with Angelica and Bette has they groove to Just Dance at the Porter household. As Kit and Sunset came in it was a party and as Tina excused herself she looked at the engagement ring. She packed up a certain pair of pants and looked at it for a moment. She breathes in and remembers._

_**On that day.. "I mean, I can't get over how another woman could do that." Jenny said and Tina responded, "Easy when there daddy's favorite, they could do anything." Jenny turned to Tina because if she heard this right, Tina was admitting that she had a incestuous relationship with her sister. "She kept telling me that I like this just as much as she did." Tina said…**__Tina never even told Bette this and so she went back to the room. _

_Reese was getting dress and pack up novelity items, Grace was the home body but with Bianca there was this shot of life that she was giving back. So Reese put on jeans and a low-cut shirt while Bianca had a short red dress and black boots on. Miranda was just picked up and Reese pulled her in. "Wow!" Resse said and Bianca responded, "I want the whole world to know that this is all yours." "I could be jealous if someone looks at you like…" Reese said and Bianca responded, "I'm counting on it." They gave each other another kiss.._


	3. Chapter 3

_What You mean to me_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_Bette put down the phone." Tina said. Bette put it down and Tina held her hand out. Bette slapped her hand and Tina just shook her head like give me the fucking phone. Bette did and Tina said, "I actually am glad to go." "V.I.P seats aren't bad either." Bette said and Tina responded, "I just wish Jenny would just stop drooling over Bianca." "Why do you care?" Bette asked and Tina gave her a look like duh. "Reese works with me and it's pissing her off, Nikki comes in and they fight." Tina said and Bette responded, "I think Bianca gave up on Jenny." "What? Nikki's reporter friend almost ran Bianca and Miranda off the road. Hollywood isn't for everyone Bette especially when you're talented and they know how to kick you." _

_Reese and Bianca arrived they would greeted and Bianca was happy. "I loved the boots." Bette said and Bianca shook her head. "I told her how much I loved them. I'm getting a pair when we get back." Reese said and Bianca then whispered, "It's in my bag." Reese gave her a look and Tina smiled because while she loved Jenny and Bianca together, Bianca and Reese would like a family then the bus, yes a bus pulled up. It was a tour bus and Jenny with Nikki as they stopped presented the bus. _

"_I'm going to fucking kill Jenny." Tina said and Bianca responded, "It seems like it has a lot of room." "Why did you get a big bus for an overnight trip?" Bette asked and Jenny responded, "Because we're getting the rock star treatment and so we should entered like rock-stars." "Who's driving?" Bette asked again and they saw Shane was going to drive, Alice came out she was going too…_


	4. Chapter 4

_What You mean to me_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_As the bus was going to the concert, it hit traffic and it was the main reason why they went early because of traffic. They play Poker Face and Nikki was doing a revealing dance to Jenny at the back while Reese was holding her eyes. "I swear to God if I see her ass up in the air again, I will go blind." Reese said and Bianca then feel very spunky since this was their eighth month in the relationship put Reese's head in Bianca's boobs, Reese laughed and Bianca responded, "Next week, the family." "Oh yes the family." Reese said and Bianca responded, "It's going to be fine and if it isn't, they will be sent home."_

_Shane and Bette would up front as Bette was looking back with her cell phone and about to make a call, there was a call and the person on the other end said, "Give me the phone Bette." Bette went to Tina and gave her the phone. "This is ridiculous, this bus and Jenny who's…" Bette said and looked up then looked down. "I'm going to go blind. Put the curtain across!" Bette screamed and Shane just shook her head. "God, I have so many things to do for my wedding, I'm getting married." Alice said and Tina responded, "Have you picked your best person?" "I have so many choices; you know I'm going to make a test." Alice said and walked to the back. _


	5. Chapter 5

_What You mean to me_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Reese went to back and saw Nikki. They haven't spoken for a while and Reese said, "Can you move?" Reese went to the bathroom and gave Jenny a dirtier look. Jenny looked at Nikki and saw that she was upset. "I'm sorry you're fighting with her," Jenny said and Nikki responded, "We had a bad fight last time. I called her out about the fact that her parents aren't speaking to her and if her parents hate her then Bianca will soon." Jenny couldn't believe Nikki would say that and walked to the back. Jenny was holding Nikki and whisper, "I love you." "Do you want Bianca back?" Nikki asked and Jenny responded with a look. "No." Nikki looked up at Jenny and said, "I'm just…When I had Shane eat me out, I'm just thinking you will get back at me." "If I was Nikki you wouldn't be here with me. I want us to be together, I want us to be that couple we could laugh about all the magazines and the stories about us. The fucking tabloids, it could be Sunday funnies." Jenny said and Nikki sang Heathcliff. Jenny was true she does love Nikki but why is it that Tina and Bianca is still in her heart. _

_Bianca checked in with Greenlee and Reese had a image of her belly being big. Reese came back still a little pissed. Bianca knew it was because of Nikki. "Did I tell you about the last fight?" Reese asked and she did. Bianca wasn't happy about that but console Reese first. _

_Everyone was singing So What from Pink as it was playing on the bus and Alice was working on the test. Reese and Bianca would giggle. "Who do you think of when you sing that?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Grace, what about you?" "Well, If it's in the context of the song Maggie and all around….Maggie. Lena was short, Zoe no, Sarah no and Jenny there was no hurt there." Bianca said and Reese responded, "I want to have a baby." "What?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "Down the line." "Oh my God!" Bianca yelled and hugged Reese, "I want to carry it." Reese said and Bianca responded, "We're talk about that." Jenny was five steps behind as she heard that and Tina was behind her. "Are you okay?" Tina asked and Jenny shook her head then walked off. _

_**On that day, "Why did you tell me?" Jenny asked and Tina responded, "I got a letter from my sister and she told me how she's forgiven me for fucking her, she doesn't acknowledge the fact she did it." "Marina wasn't my first, I had a girl her name was Rose and she was the fucking cheerleader, she slapped me when I wanted to be public then one day,…" Jenny said and held her head down. Tina hugged Jenny **_


	6. Chapter 6

_What you Mean to Me_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Six_

_They pulled in the parking lot and everyone walked out. Bianca was getting dressed for the concert actually she used the back room rather way with Reese and as she put on her new boots. "I see you like your boots." Bianca said and Reese responded, "I love them." "You're going to wear them a lot." Bianca said and Reese responded, "All the way up to my due date." Bianca was happy yet rather cautious and Reese assured, "That's how dedicated I am to us, I knew from the minute I met you that you and me belong together." Bianca knew it too. Jenny was there to show what intensity and passion was so she could show Reese. "Move in with me."Bianca said and Reese responded, "Yes!" They held each other tight and Jenny saw this then walked over to them. "You enjoy the back." Jenny said and Reese responded, "Thank you." "Can I talk to you Bianca?" Jenny asked and Bianca gave her the nod._

"_Can I talk to you like a friend?" Jenny asked and Bianca agreed. "I'm not telling you this because I want you back, it's obvious you're in love with Reese. I've been having nightmares about the two times I was raped and….on top of that….I've been thinking about Tina." Bianca was beyond blown away. _

"_I figured I could tell you because that's I always show protective of Miranda because I would kill if anyone hurt that little girl. I've been thinking of Tina because she understands how it hurts not able to share things with the one you love about who you are." Jenny said and Bianca responded, "Jenny, what do you want?" "I want an answer; I want an answer a sign." Jenny said._

_Nikki was walking slowly to Reese as she was taking to Alice. Reese turned to Nikki and said, "I'm sorry, I'm a bitch and I never meant to be a bitch to you, I love you. " Reese pulled in for a hug and Alice join in for the hug as well. So while in the VIP room Alice playing, a toast…This game was to show who could give the best toast if they would the best person. _


	7. Chapter 7

_What you Mean to Me_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven_

_So a name was pulled out, it was Reese, __**Jenny won this one easy…**__"I know everything just because I'm the ex that I'm going to say something bitchy. Reese you will never get Bianca off like I have and you will never kiss her the way I did and you will never know what it feels like for me to love her. Good because then you don't deserves her, you should only over her, kiss her through your eyes, mind and lips. To you and Bianca, may you have endless days of love." Alice was impressed and Jenny was in the lead._

_So the next name was Bette….__**Jenny won this one again.." **__To Tina and Bette it's about fucking time, toast." Everyone laughs…_

_So when Shane's name came out Bette won and when Jenny's name came up, it was close between Bianca and Shane. The next one was Tina and if Jenny won, she would passed Alice's test. "Tina, me and you are former members for heterosexually but thankfully Bette rescue you from the boring hell of the penis and so Tina as you embarked on a lifetime of no penis, you must know that one day you will have to save another." Jenny said and they laughed. It was then when Lady Gaga came on and everyone did there dancing. As Jenny danced very badly again and everyone just looked then backed away slowly. _

_Tina and Bette would watch their friends. Tina looked at Bette and she was so proud that Bette hadn't gone for the phone again. "Baby, I'm proud of you." Tina said and they kissed. Tina open her hand out and Bette gave her the other phone. "You would almost there babe." Tina said and she looked at the ring, she bumped into Jenny and didn't see that Bette turned to find a small black box there. Jenny saw the whole thing and acted at that one moment in corner of her eye. "Whose box is…" Bianca asked and then looked up at Tina, Jenny told Bette the box was hers. "It's yours, it's an engagement ring." Bette said and Jenny responded, "Yeah it's an engagement ring because….." _


End file.
